Will This Fix Our Mistakes?
by B3N-DR0WN3D
Summary: After messing up and gaining another angry punishment from the last guardian, Jack is injured because Phil took away his staff. MIM thinks it's appropriate for Jack's friends AND family (Seasonal Spirits) to learn about his memories, and that he was the first and youngest out of them to die before becoming a spirit. Rated T for abuse and blood. Adopted from Aiko Wind
1. prologue

_**Adopted from Aiko Wind **_

_**~Jack messed up 4 times, so all the guardians are angry with him**_

_**~his fellow seasons beat him, so they hate him**_

_**~Phil took his staff, so he didn't have stable control of the wind**_

_**~He crashes and his head starts bleeding**_

_**Aiko winds's**__** OC,Aiko,the spirit of valentines day (Imagine anything but a baby in a diaper),My OC Clara Spirit of music(Link is on my Profile), and Baby Tooth comfort him**_

_**~The Moon Blinds Them**_

Aiko,Jack,Clara,and Baby Tooth open their eyes, seeing an empty room. Well not really. There were a lot of couches, a big screen T.V. and a door. Soon, thuds were hears as the Spirit of Spring Lily,Spirit of Summer, Rose,and Spirit of Autumn, Blaze, as well as the guardians fell into the room. Aiko,Clara,Jack,and Baby Tooth wincing as they fell painfully.

Rose looked at them, before charging at Jack. She paused seeing Aiko and Clara instantly wrap their arms around the winter spirit as he whimpered. They has forgotten to tend to his head wound, so a hole in the ceiling appeared. A dark light dropped in as Pitch Black appeared. The Guardians of Childhood turned thier weapons at them, before he held a hand up.

The Nightmare spirit walked to the four, before Aiko and Clara let go of jack, their inner arms covered in blood. Jack;s blood. Pitch turned to Jack as said spirit looked at him. He held a hand to his bleeding head wound as black sand, careful not to let any slip inside, formed as a Band-Aid. Jack Leaned into the touch. When the grey hand left, Pitch had forged back into the shadows as MiM's voice lead through the room.

_'My guardians of childhood and seasons, you have treated jack Differently ever since his mistakes and accident.'_

Blaze scoffed, retorting that Jack Frost was a mistake himself and MiM made the wrong decision making him a spirit. The other spirits chuckled as Jack began tearing up. Baby Tooth Jumped on his nose as everyone but Jack,Baby Tooth, Aiko, and Clara, who were protected from it by a shield of shadows blocked it out.

_'this is why you are here. Here to watch Jackson Overland Frost's Memories.'_

Jack had little time to protest as the large screen T.V. turned on.


	2. Chapter1

A man walked back and forth, a woman there with him. The man had chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. The woman had brown hair with. She watched him as he walked back and forth, memorizing his clothing. A white shirt, brown vest and brown pants. The woman had a brown dress, reaching her ankles, decorated with red thread as swirls around the bottom.

She shook her head before grabbing him.

"Jackson! Worrying like this won't help at all! Be strong for Mary!"

'Jackson' looked at the woman, who appeared to be his sister, and sighed. "Your right, Belle. But, I'm so worried."

Jack looked up and Aiko and Clara smiled. He remembered his birth, but even that was a sad memory.

Soon enough, he heard a loud cry, but then a gasp. Concerned, he sprinted towards the room, Belle following behind. The housewife was holding a baby, who wasn't even crying. Jackson walked slowly as he saw Mary holding another baby, crying softly into his visible brown hair.

"M-Mary, what happened?"

She looked at him, her blonde hair and pain-filled blue eyes looking up at him. "Jackson, I had twins. But one was stillborn..."

Jackson looked in awe, before he looked at the baby Mary cradled in her arms. "What is the baby's gender?"

The housewife, still grief-strucken by her first stillborn baby, looked up at him. "A boy, sir. This one is a girl. I'm certain that if she gew up, she would a beautiful young woman and I know that one will be a handsome young man."

Jackson smiled sadly, from the compliment and from the bet he and his wife made a few nights ago. They agreed at, if it were a boy, his name would be Jack. And if it was a girl, they would name it Mariana. He won the bet.

Mary looked at him, whispering the word "Jack" before falling on the pillow. The baby, which calmed down from screaming, fell from her arms. Jackson caught him as Belle rushed over to Mary, calling her name repeatedly.

"Mary? Mary?! Mary!"

Jackson, who was holding the new baby named Jack, looked at his sister as the housewife stood, holding her hands to her mouth. 2 deaths, and her first on the job? Jackson began crying, while Belle asked the housewife to leave, and give them a moment. Of course, she understood, and left in haste.

Jackson and Belle cried, as Jack opened his eyes, revealing beautiful brown eyes. Belle looked sadly at him and smiled. "Jackson, he looks like you."

Jackson sniffled. "That's why his name is Jack." Little did Jack know, his life as going to be so much miserable as he grew up.

By now, almost everyone was in tears from the sad, yet adorable scene. Lily was in most tears, because she was the one that kept teasing Jack for crying after every memory, and she even beat him everytime a tear slid out of his eyes.

She can still remember his hoarse whisper that made her smile in hapiness in the past.

"Crying shows weakness to you, doesn't it?"

Another memory showed as Aiko smiled. This was how she and Jack met. MiM's voice rang through the room.

Jack is 3

A tiny Jack was hit in the face, making his nose appear broken and bloody. Jackson threw his son out as he face-planted in the freezing snow. The snow soon turned red as he stood up, holding his nose.

He ran out the fence. I love father, but does he HAVE to go drinking every night?

Everyone was shoked. At such a young age, he was abused and knew about drinking?

In his throughts, he didnt notice a girl walking towards him. They crashed into each other as a book smacked her in the face.

He was about to apologize before the girl raised her hand. "No, you shouldn't apologize. I was distracted in my book to notice you."

Jack smiled at her as she gasped, noticing his bleeding nose. She grabbed a handkerchief from her woven basket as she covered it in a little bit of snow. She pressed it against his nose, as the snow healed his broken nose.

As the blood leaked away, they sat in the snow awkwardly. She looked at him through her brown hair and blue eyes as she spoke up. "I haven't asked her name, rude of me. What is it?"

"Jack Overland Frost."

"I like it. My name is Aiko Zuri - Anja* Wind."

Jack chuckled, making Aiko giggle. "It's funny we have last names that have something to do with weather."

Aiko noticed now. "It is. Well, why dont we meet again over at the well. I have to go home to tend to my mother."

"Did something happen?"

"She's sick. This is filled with bread and medicine."

Jack looked sadly at Aiko. "Oh, tell her about me and that I said 'Get Well'!

Aiko smiled. "I will and thanks!"

Jack stood up and walked to the well, splashing his face in the water. He hesitantly walked back to his house, opening the door.

"WHERE'S THE BLOOD?"

Jack whimpered as another hit sent him into the wall, blacking out the memory.

Aiko smiled sadly, not knowing until now that she was so happy at her older age of 5 at that time, and he was suffering and wasn't affecting him, like whimpering and crying.

Jack smiled as the Guardians (and yes, both Childhood and Seasons) looked stiff. Baby Tooth snuggled deep into the base of his neck, snuggling to give him comfort, to which he smiled at,Clara running her hand threw his hair,humming a quite tune knowing a similar pain . MiM smiled, seeing his plan was working. Now to get more spirits who held eternal grudges on him to watch the memories.

That will be a lot of spirits though...


	3. Chapter 2

No one could not talk as a white light blinded them. In front of them was a young lady, hair a stormy gray color. She had watery skin texture, and lightning colored eyes. She had a soaking shirt and black skinny jeans, colored like black-gray clouds in a strong storm. Her hands her covered in claws, as were her toes. Only Jack knew her. The Storm Harpy,Gal.

She looked at Jack, who shrank back in Aiko and Clara's arms. The older spirits (Aiko:older by 212 years. Clara:older by103 years) held him lovingly as a mother would. Storm looked at a couch and flew with her wings and sat on the arm rester. Another memory started

Jack is 5

Once again, Jack was forced ut of his house. Every winter, where the wind was cold enough to give eternal frostbite, he was forced out of his home. His nose was covered in cold red as Jackson was heard with his new step-mom.

Jack shivered as he walked, barefoot, towards the well, where Aiko was there, reading a book. Over the past two years, Jack and Aiko had gotten along so well. When she heard the faint crunching of snow, she turned to say were usual greeting, but paused, seeing him.

Jack was deathly pale and his face was flushed red. She set a bookmark in her book and set it in her basket. The blanket she had around her shoulders was removed and set around his shoulders. He could hardly register it as he closed his eyes. The basket fell to the snow, as did the two kids, as Jack was hugged with Aiko, his body looking for her body heat, as well as the blanket.

Aiko held him close as her mother came out, looking for her. She saw her daughter by the well as usual, but instead of talking to Jack, Aiko was holding Jack close to her. She rushed towards them, seting the lantern down next to them. Aiko looked up at her mother.

Her mother, named Saeiko, looked down at Jack. He had gotten a little worse. He was too pale as his face was furiously red, along with most of his body where heat was directed the most. Saeiko picked up Jack as Aiko grabbed the lantern and her basket. She followed her mother into her warm home.

Tooth looked at Jack, who was cuddled against Aiko, almost asleep. She fluttered silently towards them as Aiko looked up at her.

"What was his sickness?"

Aiko looked through her memories, trying to remember what it was. Finally she remembered.

"Hypothermia." One of the rarest and deadliest fevers is what causes less populaiton in her and Jack's times.

Tooth was shocked.

Saeiko let Aiko put Jack on her bed as she prepared to sing. Aiko slept on the extra matress on the floor as she snuggled in. Jack, who was still a little awake, wasnt prepared for the soft voice, singing in a language.

"nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni

kami-sama arigatou, enjeru (angel) mo arigatou

nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai"

"nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai

nen-nen yo okororiyo uruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni

kami-sama arigatou derai wo arigatou

nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai"

The memory ended when Jack fell asleep.

The girls were in a fit of adorableness, before North and Blaze shushed them and pointed to a trio at the side.

After all these years, the lullaby still had it's affect on Aiko and Jack, and even on Baby Tooth and Clara, as they were all snuggled up against each other. Tooth and Lily smiled at the adorable sight, while Blaze and Rose smiled from the way to get Jack to sleep.

Yes, they were going to treat him different. They all knew Jack had troubles sleeping, so they were going to learn this song somehow and help him sleep.

Aiko and Jack smiled in their sleep, remembering the lullaby on how they slept. Baby Tooth was snuggled in the crook of Jack's neck and Clara with her head resting on Jack's.

_**Clara didn't share a childhood high Jack. I will be posting a short story on her past.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Before the next memory started, another bright light flashed. Aiko was actually getting pretty tired of it, as her eyes were probably blind for a minute.

Clara didn't mind it,but it was starting to bug her too.

Jack, on the other hand, knew that MiM is probably sending all the spirits that hated him to watch his memories. He only knew a certain amount of spirits, so that wouldn't be a problem. The light died out, and there was a man, a black, witch like hat adorned his head, a white shirt with gold accessories, black pants, and a black cape with gold insides.

Jack knew the woman as Father Time, as she had gold clocks everywhere. She stared at everyone, before sitting down on the couch. There was only one spot left. Now, you might think that Father Time was a bit older, but he became a spirit at age 18.

Soon, the TV turned on again and their attention was drawn to it.

Jack is 7 and his Hypothermia is gone

Jack was running around his house, a little girl who looked 3 following him. "JWACK." He turned around, his brown bangs getting in his chocolate brown eyes. "I Hungry." Jack smiled, before picking her up. His stepmother and father were out on another date. He walked slowly to the kitchen, the weight of his sister slowing him down a little. He opened a cabinet, getting a milk bottle.

Too bad we don't have don't have a microwave. I'm sure Emma would love some warm milk.

7-year-old Jack sat on the floor and put the nipple of the bottle in Emma's mouth. She began sucking hungrily. He giggled and there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Aiko and another little girl. Jack knew her as Aiko's sister. Aiko was 9 and her sister was 3, just a bit older than Emma.

Jack bent down, putting Emma on the floor. Emma was sucking on the bottle and sat there, like the obedient girl she was. Jack smiled. "Hi, Yuki. What can I do for you both?" He stood up, only being up to Aiko's chest. He stared up at her.

Aiko looked at Yuki as she frowned. "Is Santa Clause real? And the tooth fairy, sandman and Easter Bunny?" Jack looked at her, wierdly, before laughing.

The Guardians sighed. 7 was the age that kids start maturing and forget about them. Jack and Aiko's answer made them perk up.

Aiko and Jack answered with a gasp. "Of course they're real!" Yuki still looked unsure. "Who told you otherwise?"

"Sophie and Jamie Bennett."

"Really? Don't listen to them, their just turning old."

That made Aiko and Yuki laugh, along with Jack and Emma, who overheard. Aiko was invited in as Yuki began playing with Emma. Speaking of the chocolate brown girl, she had finished her bottle Jack picked her up and placed her head over his shoulder and began patting her back softly.

She burped, making everyone present in the room laugh. The memory faded as Aiko and Jack sat on the couch, watching their younger siblings and chatting about random things.

Everyone was smiling. Finally, there was a good memory. Jack remembered Emma, and she kind reminded him of Baby Tooth, though she couldn't talk.


End file.
